


The Portrait

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Drugging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Slight torture, Slightly Supernaturally inclined, Violence, slight bloodplay, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Sehun had a brilliant idea for a painting,the perfect portrait,the epitome of a flawless porcelain doll...





	1. Masterpiece: The Change (Ver. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of both versions are different. Tell me which one you like better. <333

Night covered the dark barren sky. All was calm. A mansion standing proudly against a large sum of land was shaded in the distance. It was secluded from the rest of the world surrounded by forests. It gave off an eerie feel. The owner of the mansion said slept within awaiting far away plans of tomorrow.

Slowly a light brightened the master bedroom signifying that the owner was now awake inside. The bedroom was huge. A fire place sat at the corner of the room unlit. The owner's bed reaching out in massive size against the room. He had a personal work station at the other corner of the room. A candle sitting lit on the wall above it.

Oh Se Hun, the owner of the mansion began stretching himself awake. He had a busy schedule ahead of him. You see, he was an artist, a painter of sorts. He had a brilliant idea for a painting, the perfect portrait, the epitome of a flawless porcelain doll. His name was Luhan.

Xi Lu Han, the most beautiful person he'd ever had the chance to lay his eyes upon. He was his next model. Although the boy had no clue of that. Somehow Sehun had managed to get to the boy to come to his estate. Luhan had needed a job and a place to stay for a little while. So who was Sehun to not give the poor boy what he needs when he needed it?

Sehun had well rested for the night seeming as the day was not his cup of tea. He preferred the night with all her imperfections. Plus it was easier for him to find the much needed models he craved for his artwork.

That was how he had found Luhan. The poor boy had been prowling the streets alone. His parents had kicked him out when he had refused to live the life they'd chose for him. A simple story indeed, but Sehun knew how to use it to his advantage to get what he wanted. He had what the boy needed and that was enough. He cleared his mind of such thoughts and got ready for his new long-term visitor.

Luhan arrived to the Oh estate. Why'd he come at night was anybody's guess but it was what Sehun had asked him to do after he'd reluctantly agreed to live with him. He was dead tried yet excited about being invited to stay at such a magnificent place. He couldn't wait to see his bedroom. He felt like he would pass out at the of a bed to lie down on.

He walked up to the doors of the estates mansion gulping down the nervousness bubbling within his seemingly dry throat. Just as he was about to knock upon the door, it eerily opened up to him. Pure shock and clear bewilderment laced his soft features. He gawked at it for a few moments never noticing the dark brooding eyes glaring at his person.

"Mr. Xi, are you okay?" Sehun asked with a perfect eyebrow raised. To Luhan, Sehun was the most handsome man he'd ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes upon.

"M-mister what? Don't call on me like my hateful father. I already told you that you can call on me informally." Luhan said slightly stuttering as he blushed. He hadn't expected Sehun to personally appear just to answer the door for him. It had been a bit of a shock to him.

"Okay Luhan but show your father some respect. We only have one in the entire world." Sehun commanded him like a scolding father to his misbehaved child. One that Luhan didn't really mind but rather much appreciated.

"I know- can I come in?" Luhan murmured beneath his breath peering at the ground. He felt like a child beneath Sehun's dark observing eyes.

"Of course this is your temporary home in the mean time. Allow me to show you around." Sehun ordered allowing Luhan to step past inside the mansion. He started walking expecting Luhan to easily fall in line behind him.

Sehun explained everything to Luhan on the tour of the mansion if the latter found himself confused about something on their tour of the mansion. At the end of the tour he told him where his bedroom was located. Which was a door across from Sehun's own master bedroom much to the latter's bewildered sentiment. Sehun gladly watched the pretty blush dusting Luhan's pale cheeks.

"If you need anything ask Soojin for it. She will make sure that it is done for you or that it is given to you." Sehun said liking how flustered the latter became when he sort of boxed him against the door of his room. He took a careful sniff of the boys scent- vanilla mixed with honeysuckle- the perfect combination against his feral senses. He couldn't help himself. He had to see Luhan in such a flustered state more often- to take such an alluring scent time and time again. He wondered how'd he look with more red plastered against his pale flesh.

"N-no, that won't be necessary, I can manage on my own." Luhan stammered face heated even more at Sehun's close proximity to his person.

"It's her job. She is the head of this household and of my servants. Please let her do her job Luhan. I except nothing less." Sehun smiled down at him watching the latter stumbled over his own tongue. It was hard to find the action not cute. Sehun chuckled with the slight shake of his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Luhan whispered cutely his beating heart almost getting the best of him. He panicked on the inside. What was he supposed to do now? Hide every time Sehun chose to talk with him? Why'd the only person that chose to take him in have to be the epitome of a sexy god?

"There's no need for you to apologize. This is your home after all. I don't want you to be uncomfortable within it." Sehun said stepping away from the other reluctantly on his part but Luhan didn't take notice of that.

"Please don't feel that way, I already feel that I will like it here." Luhan sweetly smiled feeling a little better now that the other wasn't invading his atmosphere any longer.

"Good. If you're hungry ask Chef Lijeon to make you something to eat. In the meantime, I have work to finish so I'll bid you goodnight." Sehun told him turning to head across the hall to his own room. He bid the latter a polite goodnight.

"Goodnight Sehun..." Luhan replied in a sweet whispered watching as the other disappeared inside his own room after he'd opened the door. Then Luhan entered his own room to rest for the night because he was too tired to do anything else.

Over the next few weeks Sehun took his time with Luhan, showering the boy affection and a seemingly trustworthy friendship. However when he was inside his bedroom alone, things were not the same. He was going crazy in his mind.

His hands longed to get started on his admirable work. Plus the remnants of thirst were beginning to scratch at the base of his throat. He needed a taste of something sweet, of something innocent. Nonetheless he had to be patient- had to wait. The perfect moment had yet to arrive.

It was nighttime and the servants were all gone for the night. Sehun entered with quiet steps in to Luhan's room. He made his way over to his bed hovering above the boy's sleeping figure. He studied the latter observing as the boy gave off shallow breaths of sleep. He was perfection, the perfect model for Sehun's next project. A dark smirk edged against his lips.

Tonight was the night he had chosen. He could no longer wait. He'd been out of commission for far too long. Sehun reached out to Luhan's duvet taking the soft fabric in to the palm of his hands. He pulled it off the boy with painstaking gentleness making sure that he didn't wake the other up.

Luhan moved around a bit in bed mumbling Sehun's name in his sleep before relaxing in to it once again. Delighted at that, Sehun carefully slid his arms under the boy's fragile form. He picked him up carrying him out of the bedroom leading them in to the hallway. He took him to his own bedroom lightly kicking the door of the room open. He placed the boy upon his bed walking over to his work station. He bent down pressing a red button underneath it and the work space transitioned in to a table filled with tools- weapons of murder.

Sehun picked up white ropes from off the table of murder. He licked over his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He hadn't done this in a while so everything felt refreshing and new to him. He was excited to play tonight. Turning back to his bed he made his way over to it. He took one of Luhan's tiny wrists in his hands tying it to the bedpost before doing the same to the other. Still Luhan did not bother to awaken from his slumber. He reeled at this. Luhan truly was the perfect doll.

He walked back to the table picking up a pair of stainless steel scissors walking back to the bed he began cutting away at the boy's bed clothes. He made careful snips making sure that he didn't harm his model at least not yet. Once the boy was completely naked he found himself admiring the true beauty of the other. He got hard just at the sight of him. His throat burned for a taste but he held himself back. He knew to wait- to be patient. No matter how agonized it made him feel.

He dropped the scissors to the floor letting it plunk with a loud thud. He stepped away from the bed removing his own clothes. He climbed upon the bed crawling between Luhan's parted thighs supported on his hands as he hovered above him. He leaned down whispering the latter's name against his ear taking the time to nibble upon his earlobe as he does it.

Luhan stirs beneath him but still doesn't wake up so Sehun lead a blazing trail of kisses against his pale skinned neck instead. The boy gives out an airy moan in response. Sehun pulls back knowing full well that Luhan was now waking up. He watched silently as Luhan's eyes slowly fluttered open loving the look of horror written upon his beautiful features as he assessed his situation.

Sehun smiled before slipping his hand between their naked bodies to wrap it around Luhan's pretty little member. The boy gasped beneath his gentle caress hardening under his ministrations. He looked like a fish out of water but the other did not care. He had to get his model to do his job. Nonconsensual sex was all apart of the process.

"S-sehun-n... w-why are y-you do-ing this t-to me-e?" Luhan stuttered stammering over his own words in fear. Sehun could practically smell his fear wafting from within his sweet aroma of vanilla and honeysuckle. He bucked his hips as the scent slightly took over his senses. Luhan glanced down between them noticing that they were both stark naked. His eyes watered at that before Sehun took over his attention once again.

"So very vulnerable. My perfection, my masterpiece." Sehun replied back chuckling at the whimper that escaped from Luhan's parted lips, "I have chosen you to be my new model, Luhan. You should be honored and revered, be doted upon and loved. I want to make you a promising piece of the world's most treasured history."

"Y-your sick! Get off of me! I want to go home!" Luhan cried trying to get up however he found that his wrists were restrained to the bedposts of the other's bed, "Untie me, you crazed beast!"

"Tell me where will you go, Luhan? You have no home with your parents unless you do as they want and we both know that you don't want that." Sehun asked already knowing what the latter's response to that would be.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" Luhan murmured still trying to escape his binds. It was funny to Sehun but he never breathed a word about it.

"Why not you? Your beautiful, fragile, kind, sweet, the perfect match for me in every which way imaginable." Sehun sighed rolling his hips bit for a little slight fiction of pleasure to scrape through him.

"N-no no-no. I don't want that! Please just me let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing! Please!" Luhan panicked acknowledging the fact that he knew what was about to happen. He was going to be taken. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

"It's too late to beg now, not when I already have you underneath me. I want you to listen carefully to me, Luhan, because if you want to truly survive through the night, you will. I'm going to fucking mark you and then I'm going to fuck you- fuck up your little boycunt so bad that I'd have to carry you everywhere you need to go. Afterwards, if you managed to get though that, I will make sure to torture you slowly and gently before I kindly put you out of your misery but before that I'll make sure to give the world something to remember you by. How do you like the sound of that?" Sehun explained with scowling dark eyes whilst he rocked his hips against the other's. Luhan cried not fully understanding what the latter meant when he said he'd give the world something to remember him by. He couldn't think clearly to even try.

"W-why do you have to kill me? Please let me live. I don't want to die here..." Luhan whimpered beneath him trying to ignore the pleasure seeping through from the other's sly movements.

"You have to die in order for my masterpiece to exist. You both can't live in the same world. It's simply impossible. I won't allow it. I'll make sure it's over quickly, you won't feel a thing." Sehun laughed maniacally like it was all one big game to him.

"You are insane!" Luhan shouted out in anger. He hated how weak he felt. It wasn't fair for him to die like this. He wanted a chance to tell his parents how sorry he was although he'd still never do what they want him to do. Didn't he deserved that much before he closed his eyes eternally?

"I prefer indifferent. Now Luhan the night is still young and I'm horny as hell. And since you won't listen to reason, I'm going to fuck you raw." Sehun hissed taking his dick in to his hand aligning it with the boy's virgin entrance.

"S-sehun! Ahhh!" Luhan screamed in agonizing pain feeling as Sehun plunged in to his heat up to the hilt without any preparation. Tears welled in his eyes. He was torn and bleeding down there. He could feel it- the singe of it. He whimpered as Sehun destroyed his core, thrust after thrust. It hurt so very bad but he could do nothing about it.

Sehun fucked him hard, working him open. He loved the airy sounds of Luhan mewling in pleasure and pain beneath him. He scoured deep inside of him seeking out his secret place with his every stroke until he found it with a scream. Luhan came firsthand being the virgin that he was. He blushed with embarrassment that it'd happened but Sehun ignored it fucking him earnestly.

Luhan closed trying imagine that he was back home with his family, that everything was the same, that he had never met Oh Se Hun. Nevertheless the feeling of being thrust in to over and over refused to let his mind wonder. He was resigned to dying there in Sehun's bedroom with no one to help him. He had been such a fool to trust a stranger and now he'll pay for it with his life.

Sehun played with the boy's prostate for a while loving the feeling of Luhan's inners tightening around his girth. Luhan screamed when he bit deep in to the boy's neck allowing blood to enter his mouth from the wound. He was close to his release so he fucked even harder and deeper within the lithe body beneath him. Luhan came for the second time that night. A few more powerful pumps later and he came with Luhan's name on his tongue.

Luhan whined when Sehun pulled his flaccid cock from within his heat. He didn't have to look down to know that blood and cum were dripping from the crack of his abused ass or that Sehun had blood on his dick and mouth. He felt sick. He couldn't move because it hurt him too much to do so.

Sehun got up from the bed butt naked leaving the room. When he returned he had something in his hand. It was white. He walked back to the latter and began dressing him for his artwork.

Luhan didn't make a sound as he was styled this way and that. Sehun didn't bother to clean him up for effects. He laid Luhan back down posing the tired boy much to his content for the perfect angle. When he was done, he made his way to his weapon's table. He pressed the button beneath once again allowing his work station appear once again. He took a seat in his chair grabbing a canvas and his art tools for his portrait.

Sehun smiled. His painting was coming out rather nicely. The model he had chosen fitting the scene perfectly dressed in white like the Greek god Eros.

Love, a formidable emotion of sorts. He could see the love flowing from the doll of a model. It sparkled from his bright doe eyes- so full of light and modesty. Or that was what he'd thought he seen within his doll's bright eyes. Well eyes that once held such light now fading in the background lost from the world around it.

His doll was perfect with its imperfections, a porcelain gift to him and soon to the world-

the perfect portrait...

Red. Red paint dripped down from the canvas sliding on the table of his work station but Sehun ignored that. His painting was complete- was perfect just like the person he'd crafted it after. He stood up from his seat lifting the portrait up with careful hands as he does. He had to remove it from the room- take it to a place it could rest and dry whilst he took care of the piece of perfection that helped him mold such a wondrous creation. He left his bedroom disregarding his guest's presence entirely.

Luhan laid down upon the bed like a lifeless doll. Everything the elder had said to him earlier had been the exact truth. He had nowhere to go, nowhere except for the streets Sehun had took him from. No, he didn't want to go back there. He'd rather die here inside this room if that were a choice. He closed his eyes too afraid to move his body around. He was in pain- his neck hurt from the bite marking his flesh- his lower body solemnly ached him.

The smell of blood murked the entire bedroom- his once virgin blood. There was no denying it- he was going to die tonight or maybe tomorrow night, he wasn't so sure about that at the current moment. He just knew that he was going to die and soon.

The bedroom door slammed back open gathering his attention to the person standing at the entryway of the room. Sehun entered the room walking towards the bed, a lop-sided grin darkened his eyes as he peered down at the other. For Luhan, from him there will be no escape.

Sehun walked over to the bed climbing upon it to dominantly hover over Luhan. He loved the sight of life and death flickering and swirling bitterly within the boy's pretty brown orbs- got excited at the prospect of it. To him, it made Luhan more of an ethereal creature in his eyes. He wanted him to cry, again. At the sight, the younger's eyes would be even more unearthly with tears falling from them.

The whole ordeal made him wonder how he'd look when he was almost out of breath, so he reached a hand down grasping Luhan by his pretty little neck to find that out. He tightened his grip bit by bit while observing every little expression the boy made beneath him. The room was silent save for the delicious sounds of Luhan gasping for breath beneath the hand choking him. His nails dug in to the flesh of his wrist when the boy fought and struggled at the hand still wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Fuck!" Sehun growled feeling burning pain when Luhan ripped open the flesh of his wrist above his hand allowing blood to flow from the slightly torn artery.

With very quick movements too fast for the boy register, he released throat clutching on to the boy's jaw in the palm of his hand instead. He watched as the other fought for air to return to his lungs yelping when a hand reached in between them to caress his small flaccid cock. He smirked down at the other quite enjoying the look of pleasured pain on the boy's beautiful features. He cupped the boy's head gently yet possessively in his hold lifting up his torn wrist to the boy's mouth far enough to watch as his own blood dripped in to the other's mouth.

"N-no! St-op!" Luhan cried swarming around moving his head to the side in disgust at the taste of Sehun's blood in his mouth causing some of the blood to drip on the side of his lips and chin.

'"If you won't open your mouth obediently like a good boy, I'll just have to get you to do it with improvisation." Sehun hissed at this forcing Luhan's head back in to the position it was in before in order to feed him more of his lifeblood. He began stroking the boy's cock when he chose to close his mouth in protest refusing to open it again.

"Aaah! S-sehun~" Luhan whimpered and Sehun snarled loving the gasp of surprise leaving from in between Luhan's pretty lush lips- lips now red with his blood, and his blood alone.

More blood poured in to Luhan's mouth once he'd opened it again by Sehun's perfectly decided distraction. removing his wrist from over above Luhan's mouth when he thought he'd had enough of his blood, he leaned down switching his wrist for his own lips kissing him slowly forcing him to drink down the red metallic tasting substance as he fondled him in to perfect completion with the boy whimpering softly beneath him.

Sehun pushed himself away from the pliant body beneath his own staring down at Luhan- Luhan the beautiful bloody mess that now belonged to him. He kept his hand in between Luhan's still parted thighs sliding his hand right up against his constricting entrance. He smiled brilliantly down at how Luhan's tear stained cheeks looked so pretty with blood mixed in on them. So exquisite. His. Only just for him. Made only just for him.

"I feel that I've been the playing the part of a normal human being for way too long, my dearest little Lu." Sehun sighed gazing down at his pretty little piece of perfection with admiration eyes blazing to black then back to his normal eyes color once again.

"W-What are you talking about? You were never human to begin with! You monster!" Luhan whimpered out in pain trying to place space in between their almost joining bodies once more but Sehun wouldn't allow that to be.

"I know, my sweet little Lu. It's hard for a monster to hide it's true self with a beautiful mortal creature like you on this earth." Sehun grinned menacingly gently touching over the side of Luhan's neck with his fingertips pushing it back to expose it more to his hunger filled eyes. He opened his mouth allowing the younger to see the fangs elongated from his gums.

"W-What are you?" Luhan asked afraid of what his answer would be but he already knew the answer. He was a vampire. His mind was silently reeling at the words he had previously spoke to him. He still couldn't grasp what was happening to him or why it was happening to him of all people.

"Your most splendiferous nightmare..." Sehun whispered covering Luhan's neck with his mouth before digging his fangs in to the flesh there biting him causing blood gush in to his own mouth claiming Luhan as his own. He slide two fingers inside of him moving them around the moment they were in eating up the younger's moans like food in his ears.

He pulled away from Luhan's neck blood still connecting them as he pressed his fingertips down in to the indention of the ridges of his bite mark. Claim mark. Luhan was now his mate.

Luhan shuttered as the pain from the open wound ached him. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Sehun dipping his tongue to his neck after he had removed his hand. He moaned when he felt Sehun's tongue slide against his neck lapping possessively at blood dripping from his wound.

Sehun used both of his hands to grope Luhan's ass in his hold positioning his erection at his entrance after he'd removed his fingers. He lifted up his thighs pressing the tip of cock inside of him with the younger arching his back up in pleasure before he spoke again,

"Now that you are officially mine, should I mate you throughout the entire night?"


	2. Masterpiece: The Model (Ver. 2)

Night covered the dark barren sky. All was calm. A mansion standing proudly against a large sum of land was shaded in the distance. It was secluded from the rest of the world surrounded by forests. It gave off an eerie feel. The owner of the mansion said slept within awaiting far away plans of tomorrow.

Slowly a light brightened the master bedroom signifying that the owner was now awake inside. The bedroom was huge. A fire place sat at the corner of the room unlit. The owner's bed reaching out in massive size against the room. He had a personal work station at the other corner of the room. A candle sitting lit on the wall above it.

Oh Se Hun, the owner of the mansion began stretching himself awake. He had a busy schedule ahead of him. You see, he was an artist, a painter of sorts. He had a brilliant idea for a painting, the perfect portrait, the epitome of a flawless porcelain doll. His name was Luhan.

Xi Lu Han, the most beautiful person he'd ever had the chance to lay his eyes upon. He was his next model. Although the boy had no clue of that. Somehow Sehun had managed to get to the boy to come to his estate. Luhan had needed a job and a place to stay for a little while. So who was Sehun to not give the poor boy what he needs when he needed it?

Sehun had well rested for the night seeming as the day was not his cup of tea. He preferred the night with all her imperfections. Plus it was easier for him to find the much needed models he craved for his artwork.

That was how he had found Luhan. The poor boy had been prowling the streets alone. His parents had kicked him out when he had refused to live the life they'd chose for him. A simple story indeed, but Sehun knew how to use it to his advantage to get what he wanted. He had what the boy needed and that was enough. He cleared his mind of such thoughts and got ready for his new long-term visitor.

Luhan arrived to the Oh estate. Why'd he come at night was anybody's guess but it was what Sehun had asked him to do after he'd reluctantly agreed to live with him. He was dead tried yet excited about being invited to stay at such a magnificent place. He couldn't wait to see his bedroom. He felt like he would pass out at the of a bed to lie down on.

He walked up to the doors of the estates mansion gulping down the nervousness bubbling within his seemingly dry throat. Just as he was about to knock upon the door, it eerily opened up to him. Pure shock and clear bewilderment laced his soft features. He gawked at it for a few moments never noticing the dark brooding eyes glaring at his person.

"Mr. Xi, are you okay?" Sehun asked with a perfect eyebrow raised. To Luhan, Sehun was the most handsome man he'd ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes upon.

"M-mister what? Don't call on me like my hateful father. I already told you that you can call on me informally." Luhan said slightly stuttering as he blushed. He hadn't expected Sehun to personally appear just to answer the door for him. It had been a bit of a shock to him.

"Okay Luhan but show your father some respect. We only have one in the entire world." Sehun commanded him like a scolding father to his misbehaved child. One that Luhan didn't really mind but rather much appreciated.

"I know- can I come in?" Luhan murmured beneath his breath peering at the ground. He felt like a child beneath Sehun's dark observing eyes.

"Of course this is your temporary home in the mean time. Allow me to show you around." Sehun ordered allowing Luhan to step past inside the mansion. He started walking expecting Luhan to easily fall in line behind him.

Sehun explained everything to Luhan on the tour of the mansion if the latter found himself confused about something on their tour of the mansion. At the end of the tour he told him where his bedroom was located. Which was a door across from Sehun's own master bedroom much to the latter's bewildered sentiment. Sehun gladly watched the pretty blush dusting Luhan's pale cheeks.

"If you need anything ask Soojin for it. She will make sure that it is done for you or that it is given to you." Sehun said liking how flustered the latter became when he sort of boxed him against the door of his room. He took a careful sniff of the boys scent- vanilla mixed with honeysuckle- the perfect combination against his feral senses. He couldn't help himself. He had to see Luhan in such a flustered state more often- to take such an alluring scent time and time again. He wondered how'd he look with more red plastered against his pale flesh.

"N-no, that won't be necessary, I can manage on my own." Luhan stammered face heated even more at Sehun's close proximity to his person.

"It's her job. She is the head of this household and of my servants. Please let her do her job Luhan. I except nothing less." Sehun smiled down at him watching the latter stumbled over his own tongue. It was hard to find the action not cute. Sehun chuckled with the slight shake of his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Luhan whispered cutely his beating heart almost getting the best of him. He panicked on the inside. What was he supposed to do now? Hide every time Sehun chose to talk with him? Why'd the only person that chose to take him in have to be the epitome of a sexy god?

"There's no need for you to apologize. This is your home after all. I don't want you to be uncomfortable within it." Sehun said stepping away from the other reluctantly on his part but Luhan didn't take notice of that.

"Please don't feel that way, I already feel that I will like it here." Luhan sweetly smiled feeling a little better now that the other wasn't invading his atmosphere any longer.

"Good. If you're hungry ask Chef Lijeon to make you something to eat. In the meantime, I have work to finish so I'll bid you goodnight." Sehun told him turning to head across the hall to his own room. He bid the latter a polite goodnight.

"Goodnight Sehun..." Luhan replied in a sweet whispered watching as the other disappeared inside his own room after he'd opened the door. Then Luhan entered his own room to rest for the night because he was too tired to do anything else.

Over the next few weeks Sehun took his time with Luhan, showering the boy affection and a seemingly trustworthy friendship. However when he was inside his bedroom alone, things were not the same. He was going crazy in his mind.

His hands longed to get started on his admirable work. Plus the remnants of thirst were beginning to scratch at the base of his throat. He needed a taste of something sweet, of something innocent. Nonetheless he had to be patient- had to wait. The perfect moment had yet to arrive.

It was nighttime and the servants were all gone for the night. Sehun entered with quiet steps in to Luhan's room. He made his way over to his bed hovering above the boy's sleeping figure. He studied the latter observing as the boy gave off shallow breaths of sleep. He was perfection, the perfect model for Sehun's next project. A dark smirk edged against his lips.

Tonight was the night he had chosen. He could no longer wait. He'd been out of commission for far too long. Sehun reached out to Luhan's duvet taking the soft fabric in to the palm of his hands. He pulled it off the boy with painstaking gentleness making sure that he didn't wake the other up.

Luhan moved around a bit in bed mumbling Sehun's name in his sleep before relaxing in to it once again. Delighted at that, Sehun carefully slid his arms under the boy's fragile form. He picked him up carrying him out of the bedroom leading them in to the hallway. He took him to his own bedroom lightly kicking the door of the room open. He placed the boy upon his bed walking over to his work station. He bent down pressing a red button underneath it and the work space transitioned in to a table filled with tools- weapons of murder.

Sehun picked up white ropes from off the table of murder. He licked over his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He hadn't done this in a while so everything felt refreshing and new to him. He was excited to play tonight. Turning back to his bed he made his way over to it. He took one of Luhan's tiny wrists in his hands tying it to the bedpost before doing the same to the other. Still Luhan did not bother to awaken from his slumber. He reeled at this. Luhan truly was the perfect doll.

He walked back to the table picking up a pair of stainless steel scissors walking back to the bed he began cutting away at the boy's bed clothes. He made careful snips making sure that he didn't harm his model at least not yet. Once the boy was completely naked he found himself admiring the true beauty of the other. He got hard just at the sight of him. His throat burned for a taste but he held himself back. He knew to wait- to be patient. No matter how agonized it made him feel.

He dropped the scissors to the floor letting it plunk with a loud thud. He stepped away from the bed removing his own clothes. He climbed upon the bed crawling between Luhan's parted thighs supported on his hands as he hovered above him. He leaned down whispering the latter's name against his ear taking the time to nibble upon his earlobe as he does it.

Luhan stirs beneath him but still doesn't wake up so Sehun lead a blazing trail of kisses against his pale skinned neck instead. The boy gives out an airy moan in response. Sehun pulls back knowing full well that Luhan was now waking up. He watched silently as Luhan's eyes slowly fluttered open loving the look of horror written upon his beautiful features as he assessed his situation.

Sehun smiled before slipping his hand between their naked bodies to wrap it around Luhan's pretty little member. The boy gasped beneath his gentle caress hardening under his ministrations. He looked like a fish out of water but the other did not care. He had to get his model to do his job. Nonconsensual sex was all apart of the process.

"S-sehun-n... w-why are y-you do-ing this t-to me-e?" Luhan stuttered stammering over his own words in fear. Sehun could practically smell his fear wafting from within his sweet aroma of vanilla and honeysuckle. He bucked his hips as the scent slightly took over his senses. Luhan glanced down between them noticing that they were both stark naked. His eyes watered at that before Sehun took over his attention once again.

"So very vulnerable. My perfection, my masterpiece." Sehun replied back chuckling at the whimper that escaped from Luhan's parted lips, "I have chosen you to be my new model, Luhan. You should be honored and revered, be doted upon and loved. I want to make you a promising piece of the world's most treasured history."

"Y-your sick! Get off of me! I want to go home!" Luhan cried trying to get up however he found that his wrists were restrained to the bedposts of the other's bed, "Untie me, you crazed beast!"

"Tell me where will you go, Luhan? You have no home with your parents unless you do as they want and we both know that you don't want that." Sehun asked already knowing what the latter's response to that would be.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" Luhan murmured still trying to escape his binds. It was funny to Sehun but he never breathed a word about it.

"Why not you? Your beautiful, fragile, kind, sweet, the perfect match for me in every which way imaginable." Sehun sighed rolling his hips bit for a little slight fiction of pleasure to scrape through him.

"N-no no-no. I don't want that! Please just me let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone what you're doing! Please!" Luhan panicked acknowledging the fact that he knew what was about to happen. He was going to be taken. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

"It's too late to beg now, not when I already have you underneath me. I want you to listen carefully to me, Luhan, because if you want to truly survive through the night, you will. I'm going to fucking mark you and then I'm going to fuck you- fuck up your little boycunt so bad that I'd have to carry you everywhere you need to go. Afterwards, if you managed to get though that, I will make sure to torture you slowly and gently before I kindly put you out of your misery but before that I'll make sure to give the world something to remember you by. How do you like the sound of that?" Sehun explained with scowling dark eyes whilst he rocked his hips against the other's. Luhan cried not fully understanding what the latter meant when he said he'd give the world something to remember him by. He couldn't think clearly to even try.

"W-why do you have to kill me? Please let me live. I don't want to die here..." Luhan whimpered beneath him trying to ignore the pleasure seeping through from the other's sly movements.

"You have to die in order for my masterpiece to exist. You both can't live in the same world. It's simply impossible. I won't allow it. I'll make sure it's over quickly, you won't feel a thing." Sehun laughed maniacally like it was all one big game to him.

"You are insane!" Luhan shouted out in anger. He hated how weak he felt. It wasn't fair for him to die like this. He wanted a chance to tell his parents how sorry he was although he'd still never do what they want him to do. Didn't he deserved that much before he closed his eyes eternally?

"I prefer indifferent. Now Luhan the night is still young and I'm horny as hell. And since you won't listen to reason, I'm going to fuck you raw." Sehun hissed taking his dick in to his hand aligning it with the boy's virgin entrance.

"S-sehun! Ahhh!" Luhan screamed in agonizing pain feeling as Sehun plunged in to his heat up to the hilt without any preparation. Tears welled in his eyes. He was torn and bleeding down there. He could feel it- the singe of it. He whimpered as Sehun destroyed his core, thrust after thrust. It hurt so very bad but he could do nothing about it.

Sehun fucked him hard, working him open. He loved the airy sounds of Luhan mewling in pleasure and pain beneath him. He scoured deep inside of him seeking out his secret place with his every stroke until he found it with a scream. Luhan came firsthand being the virgin that he was. He blushed with embarrassment that it'd happened but Sehun ignored it fucking him earnestly.

Luhan closed trying imagine that he was back home with his family, that everything was the same, that he had never met Oh Se Hun. Nevertheless the feeling of being thrust in to over and over refused to let his mind wonder. He was resigned to dying there in Sehun's bedroom with no one to help him. He had been such a fool to trust a stranger and now he'll pay for it with his life.

Sehun played with the boy's prostate for a while loving the feeling of Luhan's inners tightening around his girth. Luhan screamed when he bit deep in to the boy's neck allowing blood to enter his mouth from the wound. He was close to his release so he fucked even harder and deeper within the lithe body beneath him. Luhan came for the second time that night. A few more powerful pumps later and he came with Luhan's name on his tongue.

Luhan whined when Sehun pulled his flaccid cock from within his heat. He didn't have to look down to know that blood and cum were dripping from the crack of his abused ass or that Sehun had blood on his dick and mouth. He felt sick. He couldn't move because it hurt him too much to do so.

Sehun got up from the bed butt naked leaving the room. When he returned he had something in his hand. It was white. He walked back to the latter and began dressing him for his artwork.

Luhan didn't make a sound as he was styled this way and that. Sehun didn't bother to clean him up for effects. He laid Luhan back down posing the tired boy much to his content for the perfect angle. When he was done, he made his way to his weapon's table. He pressed the button beneath once again allowing his work station appear once again. He took a seat in his chair grabbing a canvas and his art tools for his portrait.

Sehun smiled. His painting was coming out rather nicely. The model he had chosen fitting the scene perfectly dressed in white like the Greek god Eros.

Love, a formidable emotion of sorts. He could see the love flowing from the doll of a model. It sparkled from his bright doe eyes- so full of light and modesty. Or that was what he'd thought he seen within his doll's bright eyes. Well eyes that once held such light now fading in the background lost from the world around it.

His doll was perfect with its imperfections, a porcelain gift to him and soon to the world-

the perfect portrait...

The portrait was finished. Complete. Perfection. It reflected everything Sehun had seen when he'd first laid his eyes upon Luhan- fragile little Luhan- the boy that would change the world and it looked down upon his beautiful masterpiece. He sat the canvas aside getting up from his seat at his work station. He could feel Luhan's careful eyes following his every move around the room much to his desire.

Sehun made his way back over to the bed extending a hand out to hold Luhan's grasping it in his own but the boy tried to pull his pretty features. Sehun ignored that pulling Luhan up and in to a sitting position on the bed snaking his arms around his frail waist and beneath his perky ass lifting him up in to his arms bridal style to carry him out of the bedroom. He carried him to his massive size bathroom taking him over to the bath tub. He gentle placed him down inside reaching over to turn on the cold tap water after he'd plugged up the tub.

"Haa!" Luhan cried out a the cold sensation sweeping over his pale porcelain flesh from the water's callous caress. He splashed around inside the tub trying to get out somehow but Sehun grabbed his shoulders holding him down in the water's depths.

Sehun turned off the water once it filled the tub enough for him to begin cleansing the boy's body. Luhan's head went under the water and closed his eyes waiting for death to take him already as he gripped on to Sehun's wrists hard. His sharp nails cut in to the flesh of Sehun's wrists making him bleed with the breaking of his skin but the latter did not remove the hands constantly holding him down under the water.

He kept Luhan under the water ignoring his own pain and injuries until the boy was pliant and unresisting beneath his hands. At that, he lifted the boy back up to the surface by his throat watching as his own blood changed the color of the tub water red. Red had always been his favorite color- the color all of his previous dolls had made as well- the color of the blood flowing inside of everyone's veins right before it reacts to the oxygen in the atmosphere. The color he loved most of all flowing from Luhan once virgin core.

He grimaced at the sound of Luhan gasping harshly for air as he choked on the water inside of his clogged nostrils. His throat burned with pain whilst he coughed up some of the water lodged inside of his aching chest. He wanted to cried- to scream, anything would do but he couldn't- didn't have a chance to when he was emerged in the water for the second time.

Luhan struggled trying to keep the water from entering his lungs once again. He was starting to lose consciousness. It was becoming harder for him to keep himself drowning. The light was starting to dim in his eyes. He couldn't hold on for much longer. He almost lost consciousness when he was brought up again, lungs screaming for air. He glanced at Sehun and the latter did not look pleased with him.

Sehun hissed with anger at the resistance the boy kept showing him. He reluctantly released him with an agitated sigh. It pissed him off. Why couldn't he kill him? Sehun stood up from sitting beside the tub walking over to the bathroom just as Luhan rose from the water in a another coughing fit. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror in an pestiferous way rubbing a hand through his hair with his wet hand.

From there he watched as Luhan carefully climbed out of the tub falling on all for fours. His locked with Sehun as he outstretched a hand towards the elder. A reflection of pain and desire laced within his pretty brown orbs now burning with red from being submerged under the cold tap water.

"S-sehun... please..." Luhan whimpered out pleadingly before he shut his eyes as the elder begin to speak to him after such a horrendous act against his person.

Sehun retorted turning back to face the harshly breathing boy, "I wanted to kill you Lu but for some unexplainable reason I can't. Please don't mistake this moment for me allowing you to leave. That is not the case. I won't allow you to leave. You can't escape me; I still have much art to do with that perfect face and body of yours. The night is still ours, you are my model after all..."


End file.
